Silent Scream
by Aname Kayumi
Summary: Jigoku Shoujo is back. This time to take revenge for a lone girl.


_Akane was sitting in a car with her parents. They were headed for the beach for a family outing. She was thinking about all the great things they could do when they got there. Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream from her mother. The first thing she saw when she looked up was a black coloured truck headed for them at an unimaginable speed. Her father tried to swerve out of the way but it was too late. There was a loud bang and the shattering of glass could be heard. Her head was spinning. Closing her eyes, she drifted away from the waking world and into unconsciousness. The last thing she remembered was the screams of people and the siren of an ambulance._

Akane woke up with a start. She got dressed quickly and pulled out a melon pan for breakfast.

She entered the classroom and sat down quietly. All eyes were on her. Akane's grades had dropped since that incident. Her classmates thought she was dumb and called her 'baka'. She hated it. She wished she was also dead. Akane stopped going to school after a while and locked herself in the empty house. She spent all day in her room and surfed the Net for interesting things.

One day, she came across a rumour on someone's blog. It was said, if you access that website at midnight, you could get your revenge on whoever you wanted. The website was called 'Jigoku Tsushin' or 'Hell Correspondence'. She thought it was just a fake website and nothing will happen. Still, she tried accessing the website just for fun.

That night, she turned on the computer. She found the website. "What was the name of that person?" She thought. As she tried to recall, memories of her in the hospital came back.

_Akane woke up and a harsh white light shone on her. "Where am I?" She mumbled._

"_You are in the intensive care unit," a nurse answered her._

_Later that day, she was told that her parents had passed on. The killer was missing._

"Sato Kichiro!" It shot her straight in the head. She punched the keys on the keyboard and clicked 'enter' without hesitation. Straight away she was transported to a world with only a house and a beautiful sunset background.

"You summoned me." A girl with long, black hair and blood red eyes said emotionlessly.

"Anata...Anata wa Jigoku Shoujo?" Akane asked.

The girl nodded. "Wanyuudo," she muttered.

"Hai, master." Wanyuudo said and turned into a black traditional Japanese straw doll.

The girl picked it up and handed it to Akane. Akane stared at it. Only when the girl started speaking did she look up.

"Watashi wa Enma Ai. If you truly want revenge, you must untie that red string. By removing the string, you will enter into a contract with me. The one you seek revenge upon shall be immediately sent to hell. However, once you have your revenge, I must have you make restitution to me. When a person is cursed, two graves are dug. If you accept the contract, your soul shall also go to hell, though it will only be after you die. Your spirit shall wander forever in pain and suffering, never having to know paradise. All that remains is for you to decide."

"If...if I pull the red string I will have to go to...hell?" Akane muttered.

Ai nodded.

The beautiful scene slowly faded away as she was transported back into her bedroom.

"I really want him to go to hell...but if he goes to hell, I'll also have to go there when I die...Who knows what will happen to me then." Akane considered the conditions.

"It's okay. My parents are dead anyway. Nobody will grieve for me when I die." Akane muttered. She slowly tugged on the red string...but stopped. She did not want to go to hell when her parents might have gone to heaven.

The next day when she was out shopping for groceries, she saw Kichiro at the corner of her eye. He had a weird smirk on his face and it angered Akane. She pulled out the doll from her bag and untied the red string in a burst of hate.

"I hear and deliver this vengeance."

A girl wearing a kimono appeared in front of Kichiro.

"Pitiful shadow clothed in darkness. Thy actions cause men pain and suffering. Thy hollow soul drowns in thy sins. How would you like to see what death is like?"

Kichiro disappeared. He was transported into a dark, cloudy world. He opened his eyes and realised he was in a boat.

"Where am I? Who are you? Let me go!" He struggled to get up.

The pale girl simply looked at him as he turned into dust and float away with the water. The only thing left was his eyeballs, rolling around in the boat.

"This revenge will ferry you to hell." She said emotionlessly.


End file.
